


Routine

by Viajhin



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajhin/pseuds/Viajhin
Summary: This situation – not being able to sleep at night and having to get up feeling generally sick – became a routine, and she found herself starting to get used to it.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic that I write in english, so I decided that I'd start with something very simple~  
> Anyways, have a good time!(Or don't. Your decision :p)

Heidi sighed, sitting on her bed and rubbing her left eye.

It was already sunrise; she hadn’t slept by a bit, and the sunlight surely didn’t help the aching pain in the front of her head.

 

This situation – not being able to sleep at night and having to get up feeling generally sick – had already become routine for her, and even if she was slowly getting used to it, it still hurt _so_ badly.

She wanted to feel like herself again. Feel like something mattered. Instead, she felt trapped; like if her life had lost meaning after the _incident_.

 

“ _But I’m sure everything will be better tomorrow_ ”  She always thought, ending up to be always so, **_so_** _wrong_.


End file.
